


[podfic] Flowers in the Desert

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Aftermath, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the Run, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s curled on the bed across from him, barefoot and shirtless, his dark head pillowed in the crook of his arm. Eames watches him sleep: the gentle rise and fall of his pale shoulders and the fan of his lashes on the curve of his cheek. His mouth is broken, bruises discolouring his chest. There’s a 9mm pistol lying on the sheets beside him and he sleeps with the fingers of one hand closed over the grip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Flowers in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, J., for your recording permission. And happy belated!
> 
> ETA May 7 2013: the author of this story has been having trouble with RL bleeding into her fandom spaces, and has asked me to remove her name from the story.

Title: [Flowers in the Desert](http://jeannedecarnin.livejournal.com/30055.html)  
Length: 15:31  
File Size/Type: 14.4 MB/m4a 

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8wh9wizmabgl2d6)

[Streaming link.](http://snd.sc/QlTPVy)


End file.
